Generally speaking, the systems and methods provided herein may be adapted to maintain a “ready to execute” virtual failover volume of a target computing system. The virtual failover system may be executed by a virtual machine to assume the functionality target computing system upon the occurrence of a failover event.
The systems and methods may maintain the virtual failover volume in a “ready to execute: state by periodically revising a mirror of the target computing system and store the periodically revised mirror in the virtual failover volume. The ability of the systems and methods to periodically revise the mirror of the target computing system ensures that upon the occurrence of a failover event, a virtual machine may execute the periodically revised mirror to create a virtual failover computing system that may assume the configuration of the target computing system without substantial delay.